A New Future
by Twilight Dancer123
Summary: Starfire go into the future again. This time she'll find Robin in love with someone she didn't expect. Who is it? Dedicated to my first friend here: la anjita! [complete]
1. Chapter 1

**We're all entitled to our mistakes but only those who learn from them are truly _Heroes._**

_-Written by Me_

Starfire was just curious. She had developed a steady relationship quickly founded on small crushes. Robin had an infatuation with her. The Tameranian wondered if it would last forever. She had taken a few 'souvenirs' from her experience with Warp from the evidence lab.

Connecting the button to the clock she wired each piece carefully. Maybe she and Robin would grow old together with many children to watch over. She pressed the large white button and was sent into a hazy, colorful tunnel.

She fell onto a soft bedding of grass. It was night in this time. Though it was different than what it was when she had latched onto Warp she felt the same odd sensation of dizziness and nausea as the first time.

Searching the rooftops she finally found what she had been looking for. Nightwing. Starfire flew up to him as he watched the city below. He looked up as the speed of Starfire's flight caused a small amount of sound. Nightwing stood shocked.

Recovering Nightwing welcomed her. "Hey Star it's good to see you again. We missed you." He hugged her. "We noticed you were gone just after you left and finding the time transporter missing realized you went to see the future."

"You are correct I came to find if our relationship should last into the future. My friend shall it?" Starfire asked quickly.

"Actually Star it doesn't. Ten years ago when you left you would have found me kissing someone else. I fell in real love with her." He answered hesitantly. Admitting that he had been cheating on her was hard.

"Who, may I ask took your heart?" She implied whilst hiding her disappointment. Her eyes wandered to his mask. How could one small piece of cloth hide a man's whole being?

"You'll see when we get to my house. She is someone you'll know and she is pregnant so don't be shocked by her appearance." Nightwing explained. He jumped to the next building and gestured for her to follow suit. Soon they reached a large house. Nearly as large as Bruce Wayne's.

Luckily the large backyard created a cover for them. The two supers ended landing in a large crime lab. Nightwing pulled off his suit including his mask and pulled on normal clothing. As he finished two young girls walked in giggling. They stopped in front of their father.

"Hi Daddy!" Said the girl with short violet hair covered in streaks of black. Her eyes were blue like her father's but held small flecks of amethyst.

The other resorted to saying 'hey dad'. She had short black locks streaked with violet. This girl's eyes were amethyst with flecks of her sister's blue. The odd thing about these girls was what they had in common. Their pupils were a perfectly beautiful _Gold_.

"Oh, Starfire these are my daughters the first one to speak is Nightingale and the other is Phoenix." He pointed to each one in turn. "Girls this is my friend Starfire from the Teen Titans."

Each girl waved shyly. "Dad mom says dinner's ready." Replied Phoenix. The twins ran of to wherever the dining room would be.

"So they are twins?" Starfire asked. Nightwing nodded. "Then shall we partake in the wonderful meal your wife has created?"

"Come on I'll show you to the dining room." Was his only response. As they walked down the stairs two more young children ran past a boy with messy violet hair, lightening like streaks of black shot through it. His eyes were amethyst with a splash of blue surrounding his golden pupils on each eyes.

Another small girl chased him through the hall. She had light lavender hair and sky blue eyes. The edges of her irises were traced with amethyst. Her long hair length bangs were deep raven black. Gold pupils centered her eyes.

"Daddy, Sparrow was chasing me." Wailed the boy. The girl who must have been Sparrow pouted.

"Tattle-tail." Sparrow muttered. Nightwing looked at her and frowned deeply.

"Tell Daddy what happened Falcon." He sighed picking up the young boy.

"I just wanted to play so I asked her if she wanted to play and she said she didn't wanna play so instead I started jumping on the couch. Then I jumped really, really high and flew off the couch and landed on her by accident. So I did say I was sorry and she punched me." Falcon finished taking a deep breath.

"Well why don't you just say you're sorry to Sparrow and she'll forgive you?" Nightwing advised.

Sparrow looked up. "That's okay I forgive him. I'm sorry for chasing him."

"Good girl. Now hurry down to supper." Nightwing smiled. He walked the rest of the way to a doorway and stepped through.

Starfire hesitated. What if his wife didn't know her or didn't like her? Wiping away all her fears she followed Nightwing's path through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Woohoo! I'm writing another chapter!

Thank you

wow…: I'm not really good at writing quotes but when I do write them I try to make them as deep as possible.

raven: thanks I love writing and I wrote this before I could even write on Thanks for the encouragement. I'm new here so it means a lot.

Vanilla kitten: thanx. My friend came up with the names. I originally used normal names. I actually like my friend's names better.

BehindmyBlueeyes77: Sorry but it is who it sounds like. But flames won't make me like another couple.

Hitanki: Thanks, It took me forever to figure out different mixes of hair and eyes.

la anjita: I'm so glad that you reviewed Thank you, Thank you , Thank you. I agree with you on the Rob/Star pairing but I only read it with Rae/Red X

To all the rest who reviewed after I wrote this, thanks!

**Chapter 2**

(I'm sorry raven but I don't have a cool quote for this)

Oh, I forgot the disclaimer last chapter.

I most definitely do not own the **Teen Titans**.

(Duh!)

Starfire walked through the door to find a shorter woman sitting to Nightwing's right. Her stomach was rounded with the coming child. Violet hair fell to her shoulders a single strand fell into her pale face. Amethyst eyes flashed in a hidden smile. Starfire could only say one thing. "Raven?"

"Yes, Starfire it's me." Raven smiled softly and gestured for the alien to sit down. Starfire sat in the remaining seat.

As they ate the alien girl learned much of the future. She was told about how Raven brought Terra's memory back, how she married Beast Boy and about the two children they had. About how Cyborg and Bee had married and that they had four children.

Before long Starfire was standing in the living room holding the clock in her hands. Just as she began to disappear, Raven stepped forward and leaned towards her ear.

"You know Starfire, in this future Speedy isn't married." Raven whispered. Another flash of light and she was sitting in her pink fluffy room on her large, circular bed.

Contemplating what Raven had said Starfire stood and paced the length of the room. Maybe the future didn't have to turn out that way. Maybe she could find a way to make Robin love her more than he loved Raven. Wait, what about Raven's feelings. She couldn't hurt her best friend. If she loved her boyfriend then she should get him.

Then again she loved Robin so much she just didn't want to let him go. But if it would make Raven happy then she would do it. Starfire would break up with Robin. Just as she decided this there was a resounding knock on the door.

"Star it's me Robin. I-I need to tell you something." Robin said nervously. As he waited for Starfire he began playing with his hands. How would he tell an oversensitive alien that he wanted to break up with her?

"Robin, you wanted to speak with me?" Starfire inquired as she held the door open. Pulling him through the doorway she sat him on the oddly shaped bed.

"Yeah, Star. I… we… we've been dating for a while. I do love you, but… it's just that it isn't the same as it was before. I guess I'm trying to say that I… I think we should break up."

Starfire nodded. Her eyes were burning but her voice remained calm. "I… I know Robin. Please tell me, have you fallen in love with R-someone else?"

Robin stood up and walked over to the window and paced back to the bed. Repeating this until he found his answer. Lifting his head he answered. "Yes."

Starfire watched him walk slowly out of the room. When the door closed she began crying into the pillow. She lay there until her heart became free of her loss.

As the sun rose Starfire sat up looking out the large window. Smiling warmly she planned the days ahead. Her best friends in the whole world were in love. And she could do nothing but be happy for them. Besides, Speedy was visiting tomorrow.

**The End**

Sorry, it was originally longer but I lost part of it. Anyway, tell me if you want a sequel.

Woah, when I was writing the word sequel I spelled it wrong and one of the suggestions was sexual.

Bye for now. REVIEW! Please.


End file.
